Moonlight Destiny
by Anael Scott
Summary: Edward à abandonné Bella. La famille se déchire lentement. Bella pour sa part essai de garder la tête hors de l'eau... pas facile lorsque la dépression guète à chaque instant. Suite à une vision, Alice renvoi Rose, Emmett et Jasper à Forks. J/B, R/Em
1. Prologue

**Auteur : **Moi**  
**

**Spoilers :** tome 1 + début tome 2**  
**

**Rating :** T pour l'instant du moins...je verrais si je change plus tard...je vous avertirez !

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**Résumé : **Après qu'Edward abandonne Bella dans la forêt la famille part. Ils ne vivent plus vraiment, s'enfonçant jour après jour dans la tristesse. Bella pour sa part essait elle de ne pas se laisser mourir. Elle essai, mais parfois la tristesse ce fait trop forte... Elle ocille entre la rage, le vide et la mélancolie, ne sachant plus vraiment vers où se tourner. Un jour Alice à une série de vision. Elle comprend le destin de sa famille et pour le préserver elle renvoit, malgré l'interdit d'Edward, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper à Forks. 

**Prologue  
**

La tristesse était mère dans cette maison. La déception et la colère aussi. Depuis bientôt deux mois, les Cullen se terraient. Edward jouais de fureur, jour et nuit sur son piano. Carlisle enchaînait les heures de gardes. Rosalie fixait l'horizon par la fenêtre du salon, des jours entiers sans bouger... elle cherchait à savoir... peut-être que si elle avait été plus aimable ce désastre aurait pu être évité... Emmett, n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Plus de blague douteuse, plus de jeux vidéo. Rien. Il alternait entre la fureur pure envers Edward et la tristesse. Esmée, était démolie, elle avait encore perdu un enfant. Sa dernière fille. Jasper n'en pouvait plus. Sa propre culpabilité, renvoyer à chaque instant par les autres était en train de l'étouffer. Mais il se laissait faire... il l'avait mérité disait-il. Et Alice. Alice qui s'en voulait tellement. Alice qui n'avait rien vu venir. Alice qui avait perdu sa meilleure amie, sa sœur. Plus de shopping, car le shopping sans Bella n'est rien. Elle avait décidé de finir tout de même l'année de lycée commencer, elle s'enfonçait dans des études inutiles pour oublier momentanément son erreur. Mais chaque jour, les murs de son nouveau lycée lui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas où elle devrait. Ils étaient tous, là. Fait rare c'est dernier temps. Mais c'était le week-end et Carlisle avait fait trente-six heures de garde... il devait bien arrêter quelques fois pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Ils ne parlaient pas vraiment, qu'un mot parfois. À peine soufflé. Le manque ce faisait ressentir pour tous, mais c'était la décision d'Edward.

Soudain, les yeux d'Alice se voilèrent. Les images bougeaient vite, tellement vite. Une image attira son attention. Une scène en particulier. Celle qui avait tout déclenché. Une jolie femme brune brillant au soleil, courait avec son petit ami dans un bois. La robe d'été bleue de la femme voletait doucement autour d'elle et les cheveux de bronze du jeune homme attiraient le soleil. L'image semblait se décomposer, s'éteindre. Bella et Edward, à Forks. Le jour du réveil vampirique de Bella. L'image fut complètement détruite et là, Alice su. Elle su, que ce futur était maintenant révolu. Des larmes de venin coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle avait perdu sa meilleure amie, pour toujours. Mais pourquoi le destin était si cruel, pour lui montrer en face qu'elle avait tout perdu ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Lorsque toutes les visions qu'elle avait eues de Belle eurent fini de la même manière, elle comprit. Juste après l'image d'une famille heureuse, tous ensembles dans un salon lumineux. Edward au piano, Carlisle lisant sur un fauteuil avec Esmée sur les genoux, Rosalie lisant une revue, Emmett devant un match, Jasper à ses côtés, elle et Bella discutant joyeusement dans les escaliers. Une merveilleuse scène qui lui brisait le cœur de perdre.

Mais elle comprit. Car d'autre image emplis son esprit. Toutes avec Bella. L'avenir avait changé. Il y avait toujours deux possibilités majeures à l'avenir. La première ayant échoué, elle s'est effacée, maintenant place à la deuxième. Les images défilaient devant les yeux d'Alice. Ce qu'elle voyait ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Elle allait souffrir, mais Bella serais heureuse. Et quitte a souffrir, elle le ferait si son amie pouvait lui revenir. Une petite scène, isolé et ne comportant pas Bella la rassura tout de même sur son propre avenir. Bien que la tristesse et la douleur de la trahison était bien là. Elle ouvrit les yeux, plein de venin au moment de la dernière scène... la même image de famille heureuse…

Les larmes acides coulaient toujours sur ses joues, lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux inquiets de Jasper. Sa famille entière la regardait, attendant les précisions.

- Tu vas bien, Darling ?

Jasper, son tendre amour. Son meilleur ami. Celui qui a partagé sa vie depuis près de soixante ans. Elle fit un léger sourire au travers de ses larmes.

- j'irai bien. Tout ira bien mon ami.

Elle avait utilisé le futur volontairement, car même si dans l'avenir elle sera heureuse, pour l'instant elle avait le coeur brisé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas encore en parler... ça changerait tout. Et qui était-elle pour contrer le destin ? Elle avait au moins, eu la chance de voir ce qui allait arriver... et pourquoi ça arriverait. Oui elle irait bien. Mais pour cela, ils devaient partir. Jasper avait l'air un peu surprit par sa tournure de phrase... c'est vrai qu'elle ne l'appelait jamais comme ça. Elle lui envoyait des « mon amour » et des « chéri » à longueur de journée... mais c'était terminé ce temps-là, maintenant.

Elle se tourna vers la famille et leur dit d'une voix claire et nette : « Rosalie, Emmett vous partez avec Jasper. Vous DEVEZ retourner à Forks. »

- J'ai dit non Alice !

Edward bien sûr. Quel con borné de victorien ! Si elle ne l'aimait pas autant, elle l'étriperait à l'instant.

- Je ne crois pas avoir demandé ton avis. Et de toute façon tu restes ici. Tu en as assez fait. Maintenant laisse nous réparer TES erreurs.

Emmett avait le regard enfin illuminé, il allait revoir sa petite sœur. Rosalie, voyait enfin comment ce racheter. Et Jasper. Jasper était heureux. Il allait pouvoir épancher sa culpabilité. Mais Jasper étant ce qu'il était, lui posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne viens pas toi ?

Soupire. Vite une excuse plausible...ha oui.

- Parce que je suis au lycée et que je ne peux pas disparaitre au bout de deux mois comme ça... les gens ce poserais des questions ! Et l'ont ne peux pas tous réapparaitre à Forks. Vous trois, étiez supposé être à l'université, donc personne ne saura que vous êtes là... et sinon et bien vous avez l'excuse que vous aimiez Forks et que vous vouliez passer quelques temps-là. C'est tout. Maintenant allez vous préparer, le temps presse.

- Alice je dis non! On ne doit plus interféré dans sa vie. Elle a assez eu de paranormal Comme ça !

L'éclat de rire qui suivi, surpris toute la famille.

- Edward... ce que tu peux être con ! Bella Swan est un aimant à problème et à paranormal ! S'ils n'y vont pas, D'ici deux mois, elle passera la presque totalité de son temps dans une meute de loup-garou ! Et elle mourra deux mois plus tard, tué par Victoria. T'es content ! Le paranormal EST sa vie.

Esmée était presque en pleurs. Elle avait peur pour sa fille... les loups-garous, ce ne sont pas des gens fréquentables. Et Victoria... et bien on n'en parlait même pas ! Mais au moins Edward la ferma. Il lança un regard plus que noir avant de partir dans les bois. Carlisle s'était déjà approché de la porte pour prendre sa suite, un air soucieux au visage.

- Laisse Carlisle... ça ne sert à rien, il reviendra. Lorsqu'ils seront partis. D'ailleurs, vous êtes encore là ? Vite !

Le petit lutin était de retour. Elle entraîna Jasper dans leur chambre pour lui faire sa valise... il lui fallait de beaux habits ! Le destin était en marche, il suffisait de suivre maintenant !


	2. chapitre 1

**Auteur : **Moi

**Spoilers :** tome 1 + début tome 2

**Rating :** je vais surement passer au M.

**Genre(s) : **Romance

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer.

**Blabla: **Tout d'abors, merci à : Lunita01, Mrs Esmee Cullen, cecile82, crys063, lovers87 pour leurs reviews ^^ ça fait plaisir ! Ensuite, on vas être obliger de passer par là. Le passage chouinnage et dépressif du fic. Parce que je ne pourrais pas vraiment commencer une histoire sans que Bella soit fait son « deuil » d'Edward. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'elle soit passée la plupart des phases avant l'arrivée de Jasper & co. Pour ce qui est des vampires chouinnant, c'est la culpabilité qui parle…et aussi le fait que Bella était importante pour eu ^^ ne vous en faites pas, c'est probablement le seul chapitre aussi « pathétiquement mouiller par les larmes » de la fic. Bien sûr il y aura encore des colères et des larmes, mais pas autant dans un même chapitre XD Alors je vous dis bonne lecture à tous !

POV Bella

Encore une fois, je me retrouvais dans la forêt. Il fessait noir et froid. Edward courait devant moi, au loin…j'essayais de le rattraper je lui hurlais de m'attendre. Il tourna la tête vers moi et me souffla avec un sourire ironique :

- non Isabella, tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu me suives. Et puis tu crois vraiment qu'une humaine comme toi allait pouvoir me rattraper ?

L'instant d'après il avait disparu. J'étais seul dans la forêt glaciale. J'avais beau me retourner dans tous les sens, j'étais perdu, complètement perdue. Il m'avait abandonnée... Ils m'Avaient TOUS abandonnée. Je me roulais en boule sur la terre froide et je me suis mise à supplier, supplier le vent, supplier les arbres, mais surtout le supplier lui de revenir, de ne pas me laisser. J'endentais autour de moi un grondement comme un gros animal... c'était fini, Edward était parti, il n'allait plus me protéger, j'allais mourir.

L'instant d'après je me réveillais en hurlant. Encore. Comme chaque nuit. Charlie ne venait même plus vérifier. Deux mois que je faisais le même cauchemar. Deux mois qu'il était parti, broyant mon cœur sous ses semelles de chaussures. Deux mois que j'essayais de faire face. De ne pas me laisser aller. Le jour ça allait, mais la nuit, mes peurs revenaient toujours. Comme une affreuse ritournelle. Un coup d'œil au cadran m'indiqua qu'il était 5 h 00 du matin. J'avais tenu un peu plus longtemps ce matin. C'était une chance car je ne réussissais jamais à me rendormir après ce rêve. Je me levais donc pour aller à la fenêtre. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, mais on pouvait quand même deviner les nuages... ça serait une autre journée de mauvais temps. Mais a Forks, on ne pouvait s'attendre à mieux. La tête appuyée contre la fenêtre, je ressassais encore une fois mon dernier anniversaire. Celui qui avait tout changé. Je sentais encore la brulure de la minuscule coupure qui m'avait brisé en mille morceaux. Une simple égratignure. À peine plus grosse qu'une tête d'épingle. Une simple petite goutte de sang. Un truc bénin pour la plupart des gens. Mais lorsque votre fête d'anniversaire se fait dans une maison pleine de vampire et bien c'est un désastre. Je revoyais encore les yeux de Jasper devenir noir, j'endentais son grognement sauvage. Je le voyais bien commencer à éjecter du venin par la bouche. Mais SURTOUT, je le voyais commencer à reprendre ses esprits. Edward avait tout gâché. Encore une fois il avait attisé l'envie de traquer des vampires. Il s'était précipité devant moi. Jasper n'avait pas pu y résister...mais il a fallu que cet imbécile fasse une gaffe de plus ! Une table emplit d'assiette en verre ! Voilà où il m'avait lancé ! Si Jasper avait pu commencer à résister à une goutte de sang, la large coupure sur mon bras qui déversait des litres de sang était pour sa part un appel irrésistible. Ce fut le début de la fin. Trois jours plus tard, il ne restait plus rien de cette famille que j'avais appris à aimer comme la mienne. Edward m'avait largué, avouant qu'il ne m'aimait plus. Et ils avaient tous disparu, sans un au revoir.

Mes larmes coulaient encore sur mes joues alors que le jour se levait. Je me sentais démunis tant et aussi longtemps que la nuit continuait. Le jour, je sentais plus en rage. Il avait joué avec moi. Il s'était servi de moi pour le distraire. Comme un chien. Et maintenant, il s'était lassé de son animal de compagnie. Et comme un chien il m'avait abandonnée, disant qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Et eux ! Eux qui disaient m'aimer aussi...Alice qui se disait ma meilleure amie, Emmett qui se disait mon grand-frère...ils m'avaient tous abandonnée. J'ai serré les dents, pour m'empêche de hurler. Le jour était levé et ma colère revenue. Plus les jours avançaient plus je me rendais compte que l'abandon d'Edward ne me faisais pas aussi mal que celle de la famille. Un peu comme si je m'en serais douté. Dans le fond, je l'avais toujours su qu'il ne resterait jamais avec moi. Je le savais qu'il n'était pas fait pour moi. Trop de choses nous différenciaient. Que sa soit sa perfection irréelle, ses valeurs d'une époque révolue ou bien juste son statu d'immortel. Je l'ai su, réellement, lorsqu'il a refusé de me transformer. Alors que la famille était prête à m'accueillir, lui n'as pas voulu. Il ne voulait pas passer son éternité à mes côtés et je l'avais compris. J'essayais juste de profiter le plus possible de sa présence. Mais que la famille qui, soit disant m'aimais et voulais que je les rejoigne m'abandonne sans un adieu, comme un jouet cassé... une distraction, ça faisait mal. Un peu comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur et laisser la plaie béante. Je n'avais pu me résoudre à quitter Forks. Parce que, même s'ils étaient partis je ne voulais pas oublier. Même si je ne contais visiblement pas pour eux, eux ils ont comptés pour moi. Et j'avais la désagréable impression que je ne devais sous aucun prétexte quitter Forks. Que si je partais, j'allais finir par croire à un rêve, une hallucination d'adolescente. La sonnerie de mon réveil me rappela à l'ordre. Il était temps de me préparer pour affronter une nouvelle journée au lycée. Et franchement ça ne m'emballait pas trop. Trainant les pieds, je pris la direction de la salle de bain. Une bonne douche était toujours la bienvenue.

L'eau chaude m'enleva le restant d'impression de froid qui me venait du cauchemar, comme chaque matin. J'y serais bien restée toute la journée, mais je devais me presser un peu pour ne pas arriver en retard. Je me séchais en vitesse, puis attrapa mes vêtements pour la journée. Comme d'habitude depuis deux mois, j'avais pris la première chose sur le bord ! Un chandail simple, violet unis et une paire de jean. Le chandail avait été acheté par Alice, à peine deux semaines avant leur départ... un pincement au cœur plus tard, j'étais installé devant mon déjeuner. Un simple bol de céréales et un verre de jus. Je ne pouvais avaler rien d'autre. En fait je n'aurais pas déjeuné du tout si je m'étais écouté, mais je devais manger. Les humains doivent manger trois fois par jour n'est-ce pas ? Aller, fini les divagations, en route pour la torture.

Encore une fois j'arrivai pile à l'heure. Ce qui me permit d'éviter Mike. Non mais quelle persévérance ! N'allait-il pas finir par comprendre que je n'étais PAS intéressée ? Edward Cullen présent ou pas. Il s'était mis en tête que maintenant le champ libre il pouvait tenter sa chance...plusieurs fois. Et là, deviner quoi ? Je l'avais en cours avec moi presque toute la journée ! En Math, en littérature puis en biologie, suivi du repas où il sera bien sûr là. Miracle, j'avais un cours d'histoire avant le cours de Gym où il serait. Je détestais de plus en plus allez au lycée. Lorsque les Cullen étaient encore à Forks, je passais tout mon temps avec eux. Mes amis « normaux » avait été relégué au second plan. Et maintenant, j'essayais de me frayer à nouveau une place parmi eux. Je dois dire que ça ne m'emballe pas vraiment. Jessica et Lauren n'avait pas changé d'un iota, elle était toujours aussi pimbêche. Mike voulait encore me mettre dans son lit, Tyler ne m'avait pas pardonné le coup du bal - qui n'était pas ma faute soit dit en passant ! - Éric et bien il était un genre de Tyler junior lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Il ne me restait plus qu'Angéla. Elle était toujours aussi gentille, mais maintenant qu'elle avait son copain elle était beaucoup moins disponible. Je dois dire que je ne faisais pas vraiment d'effort non plus. Je restais la plupart du temps-là, à fixer le vide perdu dans mes souvenirs. Ne répondant pas vraiment. En général, ils me foutaient la paix et me laissait ressasser en silence. Quelques fois, lorsque ma nuit avait été particulièrement mauvaise je n'allais même pas m'asseoir avec eux. J'allais à la table désormais vide des Cullen.

~OooOooOooO~

Les premiers cours c'était bien passé. Plus que je ne l'aurais cru. Mais le cours de biologie... En fait ce n'est pas tant le cours en lui-même, mais ce qu'il représente. C'était NOTRE cours. Sa chaise à mes côtés me rappelle sans arrêt son départ. Habituellement je supporte. Mais là, Mike avait dépassé les bornes. Il était venu s'installer sur SA chaise. Pour moi c'était comme un véritable coup en plein cœur. La preuve ultime qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Je savais bien sûr qu'ils ne reviendraient pas, mais le fait de garder leurs places en classe et à la cafétéria me donnait toujours le semblant de sécurité, comme s'ils étaient seulement partis pour quelques jours et non pour l'éternité. Le trou dans ma poitrine, celui que j'avais réussi à contenir un tant soit peu ses derniers mois, avait littéralement éclaté. J'avais presque l'impression de le sentir saigné. La douleur était atroce et insoutenable. Mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Je ne devais pas montrer aux autres ma faiblesse. Ils ne devaient pas savoir à qu'elle point j'étais pathétique. Ils ne devaient pas savoir que j'avais encore au fond de mon inconscience l'espoir que les Cullen reviennent.

Lorsque la cloche du midi sonna, je me suis précipitée littéralement hors de la classe. Le diner, je l'ai passé à essayer de contrôler ma douleur, à l'écart des autres, à leur ancienne table. Je n'y arrivais malheureusement pas. J'étouffais. J'avais l'impression que mon monde s'écroulait. Un peu comme les phases du deuil...j'oscillais encore entre la négation et la colère...voilà que je venais de comprendre qu'ils ne reviendraient jamais. Même si je le voudrais. Même si je promettais n'importe quoi. Je n'étais cependant pas prête à l'accepter. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils soient partis. Sentant que rien de ce que je pourrais faire n'arrangerais la situation, je me suis glissée vers le secrétariat. J'allais prendre le reste de ma journée. On était vendredi, avec un peu de chance j'irai mieux lundi.

~OooOooOooO~

Me tenant la poitrine, sous l'effet de la douleur je me suis glissée hors de ma Chevrolet. Ma vielle amie. En entrant dans la cuisine, je vis un mot de Charlie.

Bells,  
Il y a un match à la télé ce soir, je serais chez les Clearwater. J'y vais après le boulot.  
Je renterai tard. Bonne soirée à toi.  
Charlie x

Parfait. Je n'aurais pas à trouver d'excuse pour mon air d'enterrement. Charlie ce faisait beaucoup trop de soucis. Et je n'aurais pas à préparer le diner. Je montai directement à ma chambre. J'étais énervée. J'étais triste. J'étais en colère. J'étais confuse et perdue. Je ne savais plus du tout quoi faire. Me rouler en boule dans un coin et pleurer ? Tout casser sur mon passage ? Hurler en m'en déchirer les tympans et la gorge ? Tout ce que je voulais, c'est que la douleur s'arrête. J'allumai mon lecteur mp3 et j'ai mis le son, fort très fort. Puis je me suis laissé tomber sur le plancher. Pathétique. De plus je n'aurais jamais dû laisser la lecture aléatoire enclencher... parce que lorsque « I Will Survive » se mit à résonner dans ma chambre, la douleur est devenue encore plus forte. Mais je n'avais plus la force, de me lever pour aller la changer. Je me suis donc mise à hurler et sangloter en même temps. Je ne sais combien de temps je suis resté là, n'entendant plus la musique, n'y rien, complètement replier sur moi-même. Tout ce que je voulais à l'instant, c'était mourir. Pour que la douleur s'arrête. Puisque la seule chose qui aurait pu calmer ma douleur, c'était ma famille. Celle qui n'était plus là. J'étais soulagée tout de même au plus profond de moi, que Charlie ne soit pas là. Je ne voulais pas le faire fuir lui aussi. Les larmes brouillaient ma vue, la musique étourdissait mes oreilles, je n'arrivais plus à respirer et mon cœur faisait de soubresaut... l'activité et trop difficile a géré pour lui, il cherchait à s'arrêter sans en être capable. Il ne faisait que sauter des battements...de plus en plus souvent au travers de son rythme frénétique. J'étais là, couchée sur le plancher de ma chambre, hurlant toute la douleur du monde, criant ma peine, pleurant ma perte. Lorsque mon monde bascula de nouveau.

~OooOooOooO~

POV Jasper

On était partis aussitôt les bagages fait. Pas vraiment besoin de grand-chose, notre maison de Forks contenait encore tout. Juste ramener nos valises de linge et effet personnels. J'avais emballé les quelques livres que j'avais emmenés avec moi à mon départ, ainsi que les quelques souvenirs que je gardais. Photos, babioles... mes CD aussi. Alice s'occupait de mes vêtements. Pour ne pas changer ! Je la trouvais étrange. Comme si elle se forçait à être heureuse ou que quelque chose entachait son bonheur. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas. Ses émotions étaient aussi confuses. Elle était heureuse, cela se sentait, mais elle était mélancolique et un brin en colère. Mais elle était résolue. Résolue à quoi, ça c'était une bonne question. Une fois qu'elle avait emballée tout ce qu'elle jugeait important en vêtement, elle s'était approchée de moi. Ce que je ressentais en provenance d'elle était vraiment plus qu'étrange. De l'amour, de la résignation, de l'espoir et du contentement. Elle m'a souri et m'a prit dans ses petits bras.

Flash back

-Jazz, je dois te dire une chose avant que tu partes.

O.K ça ce n'est pas bon signe. J'étais très curieux de nature et elle le savait. C'est surement pour ça qu'elle étira le temps, me regardant dans les yeux. Et c'est avec un petit sourire, un peu mystérieux qu'elle me dit :

- Je t'aime et peu importe ce qui se passera, tu auras toujours une place dans mon coeur.

J'allais répliquer, lui dire que je l'aimais aussi, mais elle m'en empêcha.

- Chut Jazz. Je n'ai pas fini. Tu ne comprends pas encore. Mais tu comprendras bientôt. Et la seule chose que je te demande, c'est que lorsque tu auras compris, de m'appeler. Tu es et restera toujours important pour moi. Maintenant, tu dois partir. Bella à besoin de vous. Et j'ai besoin que ma soeur soit en sécurité jusqu'à votre retour. Plus que tout.

Pour ne pas comprendre, je ne comprenais pas en effet. Elle parlait comme si elle allait mourir, ou comme si on ne se reverrait jamais. Mais en même temps, elle parlait d'avenir. C'était à ne plus rien n'y comprendre. Qu'avait-elle donc vu ? Elle me prit le visage entre ses mains pour m'embrasser. Les émotions autour d'elle étaient tellement fortes. De l'amour et de la mélancolie. Une pointe de regret. Elle m'embrassait comme si on était au jugement dernier. Sans même m'en rendre compte, je mis mes mains autour de sa taille, la caressant doucement. Soudain je la reversai sur le lit. J'étais au-dessus d'elle et l'embrassait comme si ma vie en dépendait. Elle s'accrochait à moi, ses jambes enrouler autour des miennes. Ses petites mains remontaient dans mon dos. Alors que j'allais glisser mes mains sous son-t-shirt, elle m'arrêta. J'étais plus que frustré.

- Tu dois y aller. Rosalie et Emmett sont prêts.

Non mais franchement ! Une demi-heure de plus ne changerait rien non ? Mais quelque chose dans ses émotions m'indiqua de ne pas insister. Je me suis levé donc en soupirant, frustré et mal-à-l'aise dans mes vêtements. Elle se leva à son tour et m'entraîna à l'étage inférieur où Emmett trépignais d'impatience. Vraiment, il avait hâte de la revoir sa petite soeur. Toute son impatience était projetée vers moi.

- Allez, Dépêche nous attendons plus que toi.

- J'arrive ! Non mais calme-toi un peu, ton excitation est proche de me faire ressembler à Alice !

- Hé !

Pendant que mon petit lutin me frappait le bras, Emmett éclatait d'un grand rire. Celui qui nous avait tellement manqué ses dernières semaines. Je me suis penché et j'ai embrassé une dernière fois mon ange. Puis nous sommes sortis. Alors qu'Emmett engageais sa Jeep dans l'entrée, j'ai regardé Alice me faire signe de la main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse entre les arbres.

Fin du Flash Back

~OooOooOooO~

Le voyage ne fut pas vraiment long. Les humains perdaient beaucoup de temps en voyageant. Mais nous, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous arrêter. N'y pour les toilettes, n'y pour manger. De plus nous avions chassé quelques heures auparavant. Nous roulions plus vite que les humains aussi. Rosalie était sur les nerfs. Elle appréhendait la réaction de Bella. Puisqu'elles ne s'étaient jamais réellement entendues. Emmett était surexcité. Et moi et bien j'étais nerveux. La dernière fois que j'avais vu Bella, j'avais essayé de la bouffé. Comment réagira-t-elle ? Et puis, comment devons-nous agir ? Aller la voir directement, attendre une rencontre surprise ? La laisser vivre sa vie en restant dans l'ombre ? Lui téléphoner ?

On avait finalement décidé de voir comment elle se portait avant de décider quoi que ce soit. Nous avions fait les huit heures quarante minutes nécessaires pour se rendre de Newport à Forks en moins de quatre heures. On est allé directement à la maison, déposer nos bagages. Il était près de midi.

L'idée qui nous est venue fut d'aller vers le lycée dans l'espoir de pouvoir apercevoir Bella. Nous devions savoir son état psychologique avant de nous montrer. Ça nous paressait plus intelligent. On y est allé en courent, plus rapide et moins voyant que la Jeep. La forêt dense qui entourait l'école était parfaite pour se camouflé. De là où nous étions, nous pouvions voir les étudiants commencer à envahir la cafétéria. Je pouvais d'ici sentir leurs émotions. La plupart étaient un mélange d'excitation et de désirs... d'autres frustrations, colère, tristesse, joie. Les adolescents sont tous pareils. Et c'est là que ça me frappa. L'impression de me faire arracher le cœur. La douleur à l'état pur. Mes jambes en tremblaient. C'était atroce. J'entendais vaguement Rosalie me demander si ça allait. Le venin plein les yeux, j'ai compris que c'était Bella que je sentais. J'ai compris que cette douleur, j'en étais responsable. J'avais beau, ne pas avoir besoin de respirer, ma respiration était saccadée. Puis aussi vite que c'est apparu, la douleur est repartie. Levant les yeux vers la cafétéria, je la vit partir. J'ai remarqué qu'elle était assise à notre ancienne table... Je m'en voulais tellement.

- Elle ne va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Nous n'aurions jamais dû partir.

Emmett semblait interrogatif. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire à qu'elle point elle souffrait. Il ne pourrait pas supporter. Peu-à peu, la douleur revenait. Bella se rapprochait. Je leur fis signe vers le parking, où elle allait bientôt apparaitre. J'eu à peine le temps de me préparer à la douleur que Rosalie poussa un petit cri. Elle avait la main sur la bouche et une expression horrifiée.

-Qu'avons-nous fait ?

Emmett semblait atterrer. Les larmes de venin coulaient librement sur les joues de Rose. Je tournais mon regard vers leur cible. Et ce que je vis, brisa mon cœur mort. Si la douleur émotionnelle que j'avais sentie plus tôt était dure, la voir dans cet état en sachant que c'était de ma faute m'acheva. Elle était devenue tellement pâle, blanche comme de la craie. On pouvait voir quelques veines au travers de sa peau. Elle avait de larges cernes bleus sous les yeux. Elle semblait éthérée lorsqu'elle marchait, ne touchant presque pas le sol. Mais le pire, le pire était ses yeux. Autrefois marron et plein de vie, ils étaient complètement noirs. La fatigue et la surdose émotionnelle les avaient fait noircir. Et là, j'ai compris ce qui clochait.

- Un vampire...

Je soufflai en réponse à Emmett. Nous en avions fait un vampire. Elle avait tous les traits physiques. Sauf qu'elle ne brillait pas au soleil et qu'elle n'avait pas une force extraordinaire. J'étais tellement atterré.

- ... nous l'avons tué. Son cœur bat peut-être toujours, mais elle est plus morte que nous ! Elle est carrément devenue une morte-vivante.

Rosalie acquiesça, totalement en accords avec ce que je disais. Emmett pour sa part ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune fille qui se tenait la poitrine en grimpant dans sa camionnette. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, nous on restait pétrifier. Je ne pouvais pas croire que nous avions, fait ça. Je pouvais à peine faire le lien entre notre jolie Bella pleine de vie et cette fille. Celle qui avait illuminé nos existences, qui nous avait rendu un peu de nos humanités perdues... Comment... On resta là un moment, complètement sous le choc. Puis d'un seul coup, Emmett se mit à courir. Il courrait vers la demeure des Swan. Sans poser de questions, Rose et moi, ont le suivi.

Mais ce qui nous attendait était pire que tout. Nos oreilles sont faites pour entendre à des kilomètres... mais là, devant la maison, on entendait un véritable vacarme à nous briser le cœur. Des hurlements entrecoupés de sanglots, de promesse et de prière. De la musique jouait très fort, mais n'arrivait pas à enterrer Bella. Elle nous promettait de faire de son mieux, d'être meilleure si nous revenions. Elle suppliait, je ne crois pas, qu'elle savait elle-même à qui elle s'adressait. Mais ce qui était le pire pour nous, c'est les bruits que son cœur faisait. Il commençait à ne plus être capable de fournir. Elle lui en demandait trop. Sa respiration ce faisait hésitante. Mais elle n'arrêtait pas pour autant... et je pouvais sentir sa douleur. Je pouvais sentir son désir de mourir. Emmett n'en pouvait plus, il souffrait presque autant que Bella. Il s'en voulait, il avait faillit à son rôle de grand-frère. Rosalie sanglotais. Nous avions tous faillit. Nous ne l'avions pas protégé. Mais j'étais le seul coupable.

Dans son regard et dans ses émotions, je pouvais voir qu'elle avait raison. Je sentais qu'elle la comprenait parfaitement. Elle l'avait déjà vécu. Emmett perdit tout contrôle. Il s'élança vers la maison. Le venin coulant de ses yeux. Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett pleuré avant. Il n'était pas du genre émotionnel non plus. On le suivi, sans attendre. La porte d'entrer n'était pas verrouiller. On grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers. Lorsqu'on entra dans sa chambre, nous eûmes la pire vision que l'on pouvait. Le résultat réel de nos actes. Quant bien même je n'aurais pas été un empathe, la douleur transpirait par tous ses ports de peau.

Couché à même le plancher, en position fœtal, elle espérait juste que la mort l'emporte. J'ai regardé Emmett ce précipité pour la prendre dans ses bras, la berçant, pleurant en lui demandant pardon. Rosalie à ses côtés, lui caressant les cheveux. Les émotions de la pièce étaient tellement fortes que je ne tenais plus debout. Je m'assis, effondré serais le mot juste, par terre devant eux. Je n'étais plus le major Jasper Whitlock, major de l'armée vampirique de Maria. J'en étais loin, le visage ruisselant de larme devant une humaine brisée. Je n'étais même plus, Jasper Hale Cullen, je n'étais plus qu'un pauvre con qui avait gâché la vie d'une amie.

Avec ce qui me restait de conscience, j'ai envoyé une vague de calme à Bella. Espérant qu'elle réussisse à sortir de sa crise. Tout ceci c'était passé en quelques secondes, vitesse vampirique oblige. C'est alors que Bella poussa un hurlement. Un cri bestial. Elle venait de se rendre compte que nous étions là. Elle se débâtit violemment dans les bras de ce pauvre Emmett. Une vague de léthargie plus tard, elle était calme...du moins en apparence. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Ses émotions me disaient qu'elle ne croyait pas vraiment nous voir. Elle croyait surement à une hallucination.

Emmett la serra un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine, lui demandant encore et encore pardons. Elle sembla commencer à réaliser, que nous étions vraiment là. Rosalie lui caressait toujours les cheveux. Et moi je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je m'en voulais tellement. J'avançai la main doucement vers elle, n'osant pas la toucher, en murmurant doucement :

- Bella... pardon...


	3. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **Moi  
**Spoilers :** tome 1 + début tome 2  
**Rating :** je vais surement passer au M.  
**Genre(s) : **Romance  
**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer.  
**Blabla: **Donc Merci, pour vos reviews, et vos alerte. Ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de voir que vous apprécier cette fic, qui n'est même pas encore commencer ^^ Je suis désolée, j'ai dit à certain d'entre vous que le chapitre allait arriver vendredi dernier…mais avec un bébé faut s'attendre à tout ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et je m'en excuse. Je vous promets AU MOIN un chapitre par semaine. Peut-être plus lorsque je le pourrais. Mais vous aurez un par semaine sauf cas de force majeur XD. Et à l'avenir je risquerais de me concentrer sur un seul POV. Avec quelque fois un échange lorsque le besoin du chapitre s'en ferra sentir. Enfin bref…ceci c'est pour le prochain ! Donc place au chapitre !

POV Bella

Un instant j'étais dans un état proche de l'hystérie, essayant de disparaitre par les lattes de mon plancher et l'instant d'après je me sentais presque léthargique et bizarrement entourée. Changer comme ça d'état, ce n'était pas normal, vraiment pas. La seule personne que je connaissais qui était capable de faire ça, était partie en même temps que sa famille et ce qui me servait de petit-ami. Mais en étant plus lucide, je remarquai un étrange détail. J'avais comme des frissons, un peu dû à la sur dose d'énergie donner par mon corps, mais aussi par le froid. Mais, la fenêtre était fermée ! Plus j'analysais mes sens, plus je trouvais des incohérences. Le calme étrange qui m'avait envahi, la sensation d'être en sécurité, malgré le froid... la sensation de caresse dans mes cheveux... et ce murmure continu, presque complètement enterré par ma musique. J'ouvris subitement les yeux, déversant un véritable torrent de larmes pour tomber directement dans des yeux, que je n'aurais jamais cru revoir un jour. Deux prunelles ocre, entouré d'une masse de boucle blonde. Deux prunelles remplies d'une telle détresse... le visage de marbre blanc, couvert de larmes poignantes. Je ne savais même pas que les vampires pouvaient pleurer. Il me suppliait du regard, avachi sur mon plancher.

- Bella...Pardons...

- Jas - Jasper ?

Il me demandait pardon ? Mais de quoi ? Ce n'est pas lui qui avait décidé de m'abandonner ! Je ne comprenais plus rien. Et s'il était assis face à moi, qui murmurait ? Je tournai ma tête un peu pour me rendre compte, que je n'étais plus vraiment sur le plancher, mes dans les bras d'Emmett. Emmett qui semblait désespéré, qui demandait lui aussi pardon. Rosalie à ses côtés. Ils étaient là. Ils étaient dans ma chambre. Ils étaient revenus. Je n'étais plus abandonnée. Au travers de mes larmes, je fis un sourire contrit.

- E-Emmett ? Ros-Rosalie ? Vous êtes revenus. Vou-vous êtes vraiment là hein ?

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je voyais. Mais en même temps, je voulais tellement y croire ! Je voulais qu'ils soient là, tous les trois. Je voulais vraiment croire qu'ils ne m'avaient pas abandonnée. Je ne voulais même pas savoir pourquoi c'est Rosalie qui caressait mes cheveux alors qu'elle était sensée me détester. Je ne voulais même pas savoir s'ils étaient les trois seuls de retours ou non. Je voulais juste profiter d'eux. Je me collai un peu plus dans le torse de mon grand-frère, respirant l'odeur si particulière que leur espèce dégageait. Je sentis ses bras se refermer un peu plus sur moi, m'englobant dans une étreinte chaleureuse et protectrice. La voix de Rosalie à ma droite se fit entendre.

- Oh, Bella. Oui nous sommes réellement là. Nous ne repartirons plus. Sauras-tu nous pardonner ?

Pardonnée ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient avec le pardon ! Ils étaient là ! C'est tout ce qui compte. Oui ils m'avaient abandonnée, mais surement sur ordre d'Edward, tel que je le connaissais ! Oui, ils étaient tous partis sans un au-revoir, mais ils étaient revenus. Ça me suffisait. Du moins pour l'instant. Mes sanglots s'étaient calmés -merci Jasper- me permettant de mieux respirer et donc de parler. Mais j'étais tellement embrouiller ! J'étais un peu sous le choc. Je me redressai.

- Je. Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner. Vous n'avez pas décidé de m'abandonner, c'est Edward qui la fait. Oui, j'aurais apprécié avoir au moins un au-revoir. Mais vous êtes là maintenant.

J'en profitai pour embrasser doucement la joue d'Emmett. Il était vraiment ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un frère pour moi. Mes lèvres me brûlèrent par contre. Je lâchai une petite exclamation de surprise en sursautant. Emmett me regardais comme un petit garçon prit en faute...

-Désolé Bells, c'est le venin. En contact direct avec une partie aussi sensible que tes lèvres, sa brûle...

- Ça ne fait rien ! J'ai juste été un peu surprise c'est tout.

- Merci, de ne pas nous en vouloir. Mais tu sais, je m'en voudrais toujours. J'avais juré, de ne jamais te faire du mal, de toujours te protéger, ma petite sœur. Et regarde ce que tu es devenue par notre faute. J'aurais dû lutter contre lui. J'aurais dû rester.

- Emmett. Arrête. Sa ne sert à rien. Et ce n'était en aucun cas de ta faute.

Rosalie me regardais, comme si j'étais folle, ou sainte. Au choix ! Elle me souriait, comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, avec gentille et reconnaissance. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche physiquement de moi. Doucement elle caressait mes cheveux sans s'arrêter, comme si par ce geste elle voulait effacer les mois que nous avions vécus ensemble. Je me suis dégagée doucement de l'emprise d'Emmett ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire à cette fille, que j'avais secrètement enviée. Mais je n'ai pas eu à trouver. Un murmure m'en empêcha. La phrase me glaça le sang, serrant mon cœur.

- Non, c'était de la mienne. Tout est entièrement de ma faute. À moi seul.

Jasper ! Je l'avais presque oublié. Tellement prise dans mes émotions, tellement prise dans mes retrouvailles avec Emmett et Rosalie. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas penser ça. Une vague de fureur m'envahit. J'étais furieuse à un point tel, la famille ne l'avait pas rassuré comme je l'avais demandé ? Je crois que la colère et la rage qui m'envahit à cet instant était pire que ce que je ressentais envers Edward pour m'avoir abandonné. Je me levais, tremblante de rage, sous le regard curieux de Rosalie. J'allai me planter à deux centimètres de lui, oubliant le fait qu'il était un danger potentiel, oubliant le fait qu'il pouvait me réduire en charpie en moins d'un dixième de seconde.

Oubliant le fait que je ne le connaissais pas tant que ça. Je me baissais pour être à la hauteur de ses yeux et tout en plantant mon doigt dans son torse dur comme une montagne, appuyant à chacun de mes mots, les détachants pour les rendre plus clair.

- Je. T'INTERDIT. De. Pensez. ÇA ! CE. N'ÉTAIT. PAS. DE. ! C'EST CLAIR ! Rentre ça dans ton crâne dur comme le rock !

~OooOooOooO~

POV Jasper

Ça me tuait de la voir comme ça. Elle semblait vraiment désemparée. Elle ne devait surement pas s'attendre à ce qu'on rapplique dans sa vie ! Elle nous regardait tour-à-tour, pour s'assurer qu'on était vraiment là. Lorsque Rose lui à bien confirmer notre présence, elle se détendit d'un coup. Laissant mon pouvoir faire effet. Sa douleur, bien que toujours présente se fit moindre, comme si elle avait mis un gros pansement dessus. Étrange. Mais surtout elle semblait surprise de la demande de ma soeur.

- Je. Je n'ai rien à vous pardonner. Vous n'avez pas décidé de m'abandonner, c'est Edward qui la fait. Oui, j'aurais apprécié avoir au moins un au-revoir. Mais vous êtes là maintenant.

QUOI ? Elle ne nous en voulait pas ? Mais ! On l'avait laissée, en proie à une douleur émotionnelle atroce, on l'avait littéralement trahi ! Elle n'était pas normale cette fille. Je la regardais interagir avec Emmett. J'en étais presque jaloux. Parce qu'elle était si proche de mon frère, parce que si j'aurai été aussi proche d'elle j'aurais été habitué à son odeur comme lui. J'aurais pu me contrôler lors de son anniversaire. J'aurais dû. J'aurais dû essayer de passer du temps avec elle. C'était mon erreur. Emmett la remerciait, lui demandant encore et toujours pardon. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il était autant en colère que blessé. Jamais Emmett était aussi blessé et triste. En colère, souvent. Mais comme ça ? Non jamais ! Rosalie était honteuse. Je pense que c'est parce qu'elle réalise seulement maintenant à quel point elle aime Bella.

- Emmett. Arrête. Sa ne sert à rien. Et ce n'était en aucun cas de ta faute.

Non en effet. Ce n'était pas de la faute d'Emmett. Vraiment pas. Il avait tout fait pour essayer de garder la famille près de Bella. Il avait toujours tut fait pour la protéger. Et il n'avait jamais eu envie de la manger... ce que moi je n'ai pas fait. Je suis le coupable...l'unique coupable de la tristesse de celle que je considérais comme un membre à part entière de mon clan. J'avais tout démoli. C'est donc pour cela que je murmurai, complètement détruit par ma culpabilité et ma honte :

- Non, c'était de la mienne. Tout est entièrement de ma faute. À moi seul.

Presque aussi rapidement qu'un vampire, Bella s'était levée et littéralement jetée devant moi, hurlant comme une Banshie !

- Je. T'INTERDIT. De. Pensez. ÇA ! CE. N'É..FAUTE ! C'EST CLAIR ! Rentre ça dans ton crâne dur comme le rock !

O.K. Là j'étais surpris. Cette fille était effrayante. Premièrement, elle changeait d'émotion comme Alice de paire de chaussette. J'ai très bien senti son incompréhension, sa joie de nous voir bien que toujours teinté de cette horrible douleur et de cette tristesse puissante. Mais la colère, la rage pure qui s'éleva d'elle d'un seul coup... ça je n'avais pas vraiment prévu. Enfin si, mais pas la raison. J'aurais cru qu'elle serait en rage contre moi lorsqu'elle me verrait, jamais tout de même foutu en l'air son couple d'une certaine façon. J'ai faillit la bouffé ! Mais là, la voir à moins de quelque centimètre de mon visage, écumant de rage, enfonçant son doigt dans mon torse à chacun des mots qu'elle prononçait... Sérieux, ses yeux étaient littéralement noirs de rage ! Son visage bouffit par les larmes, le tour des yeux rouges, le nez coulant un peu et des traces de larme à moitié sécher sur les joues... J'avais beau être le prédateur assoiffer de sang, là maintenant j'avais plutôt le gout de m'écraser le plus possible et de répondre : Oui madame ! Oui ! Putain... elle était RÉELLEMENT effrayante ! Sa voix était sifflante, étrangement il y avait même comme un grognement derrière... elle avait vraiment passé trop de temps avec des vampires !

Malgré, qu'elle avait toujours été un peu étrange pour une humaine. Derrière son tourbillon de rage, deux émotions attira un peu mon attention : du regret et de la compassion. Je fixais mes yeux directement dans les siens. J'accrochais son regard, le mien devait refléter tout l'espoir que j'avais. Je voulais vraiment qu'elle me pardonne. Mais ils devaient aussi refléter toute la honte que j'éprouverais de cette journée maudite. C'était un des désavantages d'être empathe...je ne pouvais pas cacher mes émotions. Ou du moins, c'était extrêmement difficile. Son regard se fit plus doux et elle se mit à genoux devant moi, pour être réellement à la même hauteur. Au moment où Bella glissa sa main dans le venin, qui avait coulé sur mes joues... et qui continuait d'ailleurs, pour l'essuyer d'une caresse réconfortante, Rosalie avait éteint avec soulagement le lecteur de musique qui braillait encore dans nos oreilles. Bella prit la parole, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les miens.

- Jamais, Jamais je ne te blâmerai pour ça.

J'allais répliquer que tout de même j'avais essayé de faire d'elle mon quatre-heure ce qui avait emmené l'éclatement de son couple, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Me voyant ouvrir la bouche elle s'empressa de parler. Je pouvais, du coin de l'oeil voir que Rosalie avait prit la place de Bella dans les bras d'Emmett qui lui était assis dans la vielle chaise à bascule de la chambre.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Tu es un vampire, Comme vous l'êtes tous. Je le savais quand j'ai pris la décision de vous côtoyer. Jamais vous ne m'avez fait du mal, vous m'avez toujours protégé. TU m'as protégé, lorsque James avait décidé que je serais un repas de choix. Mais il n'en reste pas moins, que vous avez des instincts. Comme de bouffer ceux qui pisse le sang devant vous. Ou d'attaquer lorsqu'on vous provoque délibérément. Ce soir-là, je t'ai clairement vu, tu avais réussi à te contrôler. Je le sais. Mais il a fallu que cet imbécile en face trop, comme d'habitude !

La rage que j'avais ressentie venant d'elle tout-à l'heure était revenue. Sauf qu'elle n'était plus dirigée vers moi. J'étais touché parce qu'elle venait dire, en quelques mots, elle nous disait qu'elle nous acceptait tous, comme nous étions. Surtout qu'elle m'acceptait malgré mon envie de la bouffer. J'étais amusé aussi par la manière qu'elle avait de le dire, mais surtout j'étais surpris par la véhémence de sa dernière phrase. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Elle reprit son souffle et continua sa tirade :

- Il a toujours voulu me protéger de tout, il en fessait trop. Tout le temps que si cette fête d'anniversaire à virer à la catastrophe c'est entièrement de sa faute. Tu sais, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai bien vu que ce qui t'a poussé à te jeter sur moi en premier, c'est qu'il s'est propulsé devant moi en grondant. La même stupide réaction qu'il avait eu avec James...ce qui l'avait poussé à me traquer. Je serais resté une humaine avec une bonne odeur s'il n'avait pas fait ça la première fois...je n'aurais pas servi de jeu ! Mais monsieur Edward Cullen n'apprend pas de ses erreurs. Il a commis exactement la même avec toi. En pire. Parce qu'il a été assez stupide pour me lancer dans les plats en verre par la suite ! Sérieux il s'attendait à quoi ? Que je me relève sans égratignure ? C'est pour ça, que je te dis et répète que ce n'est pas de TA faute. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir pour avoir réagi. C'était totalement normal.

Je la fixait toujours, en proie à un conflit intérieur. Avait-elle raison ? Disait-elle ça juste pour me rassurer...non ses émotions montraient qu'elle était sincère. Elle avait un air déterminé. Elle n'avait pas encore bougé de sa place... Elle n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle était terriblement proche de moi. Et maintenant que les émotions de la pièce commençait à retomber je commençais à prendre conscience de son odeur... son sang palpitant dans ses artères... son coeur qui battait en rythme... Ma gorge se sera.

Le feu commença à se rependre doucement, mais surement. Non ! Pas maintenant. Pas après cette si belle déclaration. Je ne pouvais pas avoir envie de la déguster. Son nectar, surement si doux m'appelait. Elle du lire le trouble dans mes yeux, car elle m'envoya une grande vague de confiance... la question est : avait-elle bien vu ? Avait-elle comprit que j'essayais de garder mon contrôle ? Peut importe puisque la confiance qui émanait d'elle me rappela à l'ordre. Alors que j'allais m'éloigner, pour évite un autre drame, elle se pencha subitement sur moi, embrassa mon front à la vitesse de l'éclaire et se redressa, mettant la distance sécuritaire entre nous d'elle-même. Elle me fit en sourire triste lorsqu'elle parla :

- J'ai choisi de te faire confiance, Jasper, le jour où je t'ai rencontré face à face. Dans ta cuisine. Ce jour-là, j'ai choisi de mettre ma vie entre tes mains, comme entre les mains de tous les membres de ta famille. Et JAMAIS, je ne l'ai regretté.

Cette phrase, était une des plus belles choses que j'ai entendues dans ma longue vie. Elle me faisait réellement confiance. Plus même que ma propre famille qui avait toujours émis des réticences à mon égard envers les humains. Et elle, humaine fragile que j'avais faillit assassiner...elle me faisait confiance. C'était impensable...mais c'était tellement merveilleux. Je me jurai à cet instant, de tout faire pour contrôler ma soif. Quitte a passé mes nuits dans une pièce fermée avec elle comme avait fait Edward... Plus jamais je n'allais lui faire du mal. Je levai le regard vers elle, souriant franchement, réellement ému de l'estime qu'elle me portait.

- merci.

Un simple mot, pauvre en comparaison de tout ce qu'elle venait de me dire. Mais qui venait du plus profond de mon être. Elle soupira doucement, un léger sourire accrocher à ses lèvres.

- De rien.

Puis elle porta sa main à son visage avant de grimacer. Elle venait de se rendre compte que son visage était enfler et surement qu'elle savait à qu'elle point ses yeux devaient être rouges. La gêne se fit une place dans ses émotions... moi je souris discrètement. Elle lança d'une voix qui se voulait enjouer :

- Bon vous m'excuser, mais l'humaine à besoin d'une minute d'humanité...

Voix qui s'étrangla sur la phrase. D'un seul coup, la tristesse et la douleur revient. Elle porta la main à sa bouche, étouffa un sanglot et partie en vitesse vers la salle de bain. Là, j'étais largué. Un coup d'oeil à Rosalie me fit comprendre qu'elle non, plus ne comprenait pas... Emmett pour sa part était désolé. Il devait savoir. Un regard plus insistant de ma part le fit craquer.

- C'est comme ça qu'elle disait à Edward de la laisser cinq minutes... pour faire des choses typiquement humaines. Comme utiliser les toilettes, manger se rafraichir... J'ai entendu Alice en parlé.

La seule chose qui me vint à la penser fut : Oh merde...

~OooOooOooO ~  
POV BELLA

Je me glissais le long de la porte de la salle de bain. J'avais le souffle court et des sanglots me montaient à la gorge. Penser à cet abrutit -tient la colère était toujours présente- Avait fait remonter ma peine que l'arriver du trio vampirique avait calmé. Je ne comprenais pas commence je pouvais toujours l'aimer à en souffrir à ce point, après ce qu'il m'avait dit. Après m'avoir abandonnée dans la forêt.

Mais là, c'était différent. Il ne m'avait en fin de compte pas volé ma famille. Ma famille était revenue...par au complet, mais en partie. Une partie un peu surprenante d'ailleurs. Rosalie, pourtant elle m'avait toujours détestée ! Jasper...je n'avais jamais autant parlé avec lui que cet après-midi ! Bien sûr Emmett, j'étais proche de lui, mais pas autant que je ne l'étais d'Alice. D'ailleurs, où était-elle ? Était-ce elle qui les avait envoyés ? Et pourquoi ? Ou s'était-il passer quelque chose de grave ? J'étais heureuse qu'ils soient là, mais je ne voulais pas que ça leurs causent des problèmes. Je reniflai lamentablement. Roh et puis merde. Ce n'Est pas en restant assise là, à pleurer sur mon sort que je vais avoir mes réponses. Et encore moins à avancer. J'avais réussi pendant deux mois, à ne pas craquer. La seule raison que je l'avais fait aujourd'hui n'était plus valable après l'arriver de Jasper, Rosalie et Emmett. Je n'avais plus de raisons de pleurer sur mon sort. Oui, j'avais été larguée comme une moins que rien. Mais je m'y attendais. Ça ne fait pas moins mal, mais on arrive à l'accepter. Oui, deux mois durant, j'avais cru qu'on c'étaient joués de moi, m'utilisant comme animal de compagnie...mais aujourd'hui j'avais eu la preuve que ce n'était pas vrai. Qu'ils tenaient à moi. Bien sûr le traumatisme n'allait certainement pas partir du jour au lendemain, mais leur simple présence allait aider, grandement. Doucement, je me relevais et j'allai vers le lavabo. Le miroir au-dessus me renvoya une image horrible. Je m'empressai d'éponger mon visage à l'eau froide. Espérant faire disparaitre l'effet désastreux de l'enflure. Si mes yeux rouges disparurent en partie, L'enflure elle ne diminua qu'un peu... Une Advil plus tard, c'était déjà mieux. En plus de calmer ma migraine naissante dû à l'énorme quantité d'énergie dépenser en larme et le fait que je n'avais rien mangé depuis le matin... J'utilisai les cabinets, tant qu'à être dans la salle de bain. Après un nettoyage de main en règle, une dernière inspection de mon visage que je jugeai présentable et un coup de brosse à cheveux je sortie de mon refuge. Il était tant que j'affronte le regard des trois vampires qui attendait dans ma chambre.

Lorsque j'entrai, ils étaient les trois, à fixer la porte...surement qu'ils m'avaient entendu revenir. Rosalie et Emmett étaient toujours dans ma berçante. Jasper, lui avait quitté le plancher pour ma chaise de bureau. Il s'était mis à l'aise si on pouvait dire ça comme cela ! Il avait étendu ses jambes pour les appuyer sur le lit, croisées aux nivaux des chevilles. Ses bras étaient croisées derrière sa nuque. La position habituelle d'un jeune adulte humain détendu. Ça me fit sourire. Edward - encore un pic de douleur- avait toujours l'air si ... emprunté lorsqu'il m'attendait, il n'avait jamais l'air aussi humain. Souvent il restait raide et sans bouger. En fait maintenant, qui j'y pensais Edward avait TOUJOUR l'air raide. Coincé en fait ! Mon sourire s'élargie de lui-même... Un bon point. Si je commençais à blaguer sur Edward dans ma tête, malgré la douleur de penser à lui, c'était signe que j'étais sur la bonne voie. Emmett dans son coin me fit un magnifique sourire tout en caressant les cheveux de Rosalie. Cette dernière, me regardais avec un sourire timide, mais bien présent. J'allai m'installer sur mon lit, près des pieds de Jasper avec l'impression que oui, si c'est trois là restait dans le coin, j'allais m'en sortir.

En les regardant, je me disais qu'ils avaient l'air parfaitement à leur place. Pourtant, ils n'étaient jamais venus dans ma chambre. Mais j'avais l'impression que c'était ici qu'ils devaient être. À Forks. Cette ville n'était pas la même à mes yeux sans eux. Même s'il n'était pas au complet, ça me suffisait amplement. Je leur sortis la seule chose qui me venait à l'esprit.

- Bienvenue à la maison.


	4. Chapter 3

**Auteur : **Moi  
**Spoilers :** tome 1 + début tome 2  
**Rating :** je vais surement passer au M.  
**Genre(s) : **Romance  
**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stéphanie Meyer.  
**Blabla: **Donc Merci, pour vos reviews et vos alertes. J'aime vraiment lire vos commentaires ! Ça à prit du temps, mais me revoilà ! J'étais censé vous livrer ce chapitre en février... mais au moment où je me remettais à l'écriture, mon mari a eu un accident d'auto. J'ai donc passé les derniers mois à le bichonner comme il se doit ! Maintenant qu'il est de retour au travail, je vous livre un chapitre ! Et je me remets activement à l'écriture. Le problème c'est que j'ai arrêté tellement longtemps que ma vision de mon histoire n'est plus vraiment la même . Et donc le présent chapitre qui était commencé ne me plait pas! Mais alors pas du tout . Mais bon... je dois vous le livré comme ça pas le choix ! Les prochains risques d'être meilleur... et surtout plus long ! Je dois juste, me remettre dans l'univers de MD et ce n'est pas chose facile après des mois d'absence. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne vous abandonne pas !

**Maintenant quelque chose d'important** : j'ai besoin d'une bêta! C'est un vrai calvaire, toutes ces fautes d'orthographe ! Si vous êtes intéressé (e) ou que, vous connaissez quelqu'un, qui le serait faite-moi signe ! Parce que sinon ma fic va rester un cimetière de fautes... et ce n'est pas agréable à lire ! Faites passer le mot XD

Bella POV

La soirée avançait bien. Bien sûr au début nous avions, tous été un peu coincé... Les derniers mois (et les émotions de l'après-midi) étaient très frais dans notre mémoire. Je m'étais affalée sur mon lit, digne de toute adolescente qui se respecte... en travers du lit, les pieds à plat contre le mur et la tête presque à la renverse à l'extérieur. Mes cheveux frottaient sur le sol de ma chambre. Rose et Emmett n'avaient toujours pas bougé de la berçante et juste à côté de mon visage, les pieds de Jasper... C'était une chance que les vampires ne pouvaient pas puer des pieds ! Si ça aurait été Jake, je serais morte intoxiquer depuis longtemps ! Jake... Mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Je commençais à le retrouver, à repasser autant de temps avec lui que lorsque nous étions enfants et la d'un coup, POUF ! Plus de réponse à mes téléphones, plus de message rien. J'étais assez inquiète. Mais après tout, Jake avait comme tout le monde ses sauts d'humeur. Et moi, j'avais bien assez d'émotions avec moi-même pas besoin de prendre en plus ceux de Jacob ! Lorsqu'il sera près, il reviendra... comme toujours. Le silence s'était fait dans la chambre. Pas un truc lourd et insoutenable, non un silence amical et relaxant. Emmett venait de terminer une anecdote plutôt hilarante sur son dernier mariage avec Rose.

Je commençais doucement à avoir faim. C'était un très bon signe. Les derniers jours (mois) je n'avais jamais l'envie de manger, me forçant à avaler des trucs pour parfaire ma couverture de tout-va-parfaitement-bien. Mais je n'avais pas vraiment le goût de me lever de là. J'étais bien, ainsi entourer et j'avais vraiment peur que si je sortais, j'allais me réveiller et voir que ce n'était pas réel. J'en étais là dans mes choix cornéliens, Manger ou pas manger ? Lorsqu'une sonnerie tonitruante, d'un autre siècle résonna dans la maison. Le téléphone de la cuisine... franchement, Charlie avait beau être conservateur, mais gardé le vieux téléphone de Papi Swan ? Avec un soupir je roulai sur le ventre et attrapai le combiné de ma chambre.

- Maison Swan, Bella à l'appareil.

Aussitôt la voix un peu trop enjoué pour être normal de Charlie résonna.

- Bella. Écoute, je crois que je vais rester à la réserve pour la nuit. Le Match s'est étiré en longueur, je suis fatigué et j'ai un peu bu. Prendre la route serait vraiment une mauvaise idée et puis, Billy à décréter un week-end de pêche. Si ça ne te dérange pas, je rentrerai juste, dimanche soir. Mais si tu ne veux pas rester seule, je peux rentrer !

Ha... Charlie ! C'est à se demander qui est l'enfant de qui ! Il n'a pas besoin de demander la permission pour aller dormir chez des amis ! Et en plus et bien ça m'arrangeais qu'il reste un peu chez les Black. Un coup d'œil vers les trois immortels qui squattait ma chambre, pendue aux lèvres de mon père, me rappela que je n'étais définitivement pas seule.

- C'est bon Charlie, reste à la réserve. Tout va bien, je ferai du ménage ! Passe un bon week-end ! Et passe le bonjour à Billy.

Billy était un peu comme un meuble. Vous savez, le truc immuable qui suit les générations dans une maison ? Et bien Billy était comme ça. Du plus loin que je me souvenais, il était présent dans mes souvenirs. Quoi de plus normal puisqu'il est le cousin de mon père. Surprenant ? Pas vraiment si on regarde le temps que Charlie passe à la réserve ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'y a plus vraiment personne, qui se souvient de Marie Black, indienne Quileute... Non à peine, se souviennent-ils que les parents du Chef s'appelaient Marie et Richard Swan... des gens ordinaires sans histoire.

- Euh oui. Et puis, hum, tu sais, une bonne nuit de sommeil complet ne me fera pas de tords ! Voilà deux mois que je n'ai pas dormis !

Oui, vraiment du Charlie tout cracher. Du tact à l'état pur. Bien sûr, il ne venait plus en courant dans ma chambre à chacun de mes réveils hurlant, mais il se réveillait tout de même à chaque fois. Mais avait-il besoin de me rappeler mes cauchemars ? Et, à voir les regards plus qu'interrogateur dans les prunelles ambres...j'allais passer à l'interrogatoire ! J'expédiai donc L'appel de Charlie.

- Oui, tu as raison. Passe donc deux bonnes nuits de sommeil pour me revenir en forme ! À dimanche !

- Hum. Ouais. À dimanche Bella.

Je raccrochai et presque aussitôt, Rosalie prit la parole.

- Bella ? Pourquoi Charlie ne dort plus depuis deux mois ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment le gout de leur dire que j'étais la proie de cauchemars depuis qu'ils m'avaient abandonnés. Je n'avais pas le goût de leur faire voir à quel point je n'étais qu'une petite humaine pathétique... La scène de cet après-midi était bien assez.

- Bella... je sens tes émotions tu sais ! Pourquoi te flagelles-tu autant ? Que ce passe-t-il ?

Jasper. J'avais oublié un instant son don...ouais...Pas d'intimité cette fois si ! Je m'installai un peu plus confortablement sur mon lit avant de répondre.

- Écoutez, je ne veux pas en parler. Si vous restez ce soir, vous le saurez bien...de toutes façons, vous le saurez assez vite quoique je fasse... Difficile de vous cacher quelques choses, à vous !

Comment leur dire que chaque nuit je hurle mon désespoir dans mon sommeil ? Comment leur dire que l'abandon de leur frère m'a marqué à jamais ? Que chaque nuit, j'implore pour que tout ceci n'ait jamais eu lieu ? Je décidai de changer de sujet. Invoquant ma faim, je me levais de mon si confortable lit. Je les entendis me suivre vers la cuisine, où je me rendais. Je passais en revu le contenue du frigo tout en marchant, question de trouver ce que je voulais me mettre sous la dent. Sauf, que j'avais oublié ma chance légendaire. J'avais beaucoup trop de choses en tête, leurs retours, mes cauchemars et bien sûr mon choix de bouffe... Ce qui devait arriver, arriva !

BANG !

Putain! Je connais chaque recoin de cette maison depuis ma naissance... et il fallait que je me prenne le coin du mur en bas des escaliers en plein dans la tronche ! Je sentis, mes joues s'enflammer sous les ricanements discrets de Rosalie, les rire tonitruant d'Emmett et l'air surpris de Jasper. Marmonnant des mots sans queue ni tête, je repris, le chemin vers ma cuisine. C'était sans compter sur mon frère l'ours !

-dit Bell's ! Si tu es si en manque de câlin que ça...faut le dire! Je vais t'en donner moi! Pas besoin d'aller embrasser le mur !

Ha haha ! Très drôle. Vraiment. Non mais. Je lui balançais un regard noir. Me dépêchant, je me fis un sandwich vite-fait et j'attrapais le pot de crème glacée cachée dans le fond du congélateur. Ainsi armée, je remontai vers ma chambre, toujours suivi, par les trois êtres mythiques.

- Vous savez, j'aurais pu aller chercher ma nourriture seule ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me suivre partout !

C'est sans compter sur Emmett...

- Mouais... mais ont ne sait jamais avec toi ! Vaux mieux te suivre, pour être sûr que, tu ne te casses pas le cou dans les escaliers par exemple !

Humpff... je ne suis pas SI maladroite que ça ? Non? Ok j'abdique. Un regard noir- encore- et des joues rougies par les gènes, je montais les escaliers. PRUDAMENT! Je ne voulais quand même pas lui donner raison !

~OooOooOooO~

POV Jasper

La soirée se passait plutôt bien. Mieux que je n'aurais cru d'ailleurs. Bella nous avais fait clairement comprendre, après avoir engloutit son repas, qu'elle ne voulait pas aborder de sujet « chaud » ce soir. Elle avait dit qu'elle voulait profiter de notre retour, se faire croire, le temps d'une soirée que rien ne s'était passé. Un moment de répits, avant de plonger dans les souvenirs des derniers mois. Elle le savait aussi bien que nous, les derniers mois devrait être abordé. Pour pouvoir avancer, pour passer par-dessus. Il allait falloir les mettre au plat. Mais nous le voyions tous, elle était épuisée. Au bout de sa maigre force d'humaine. Elle n'était pas conçue pour ce qu'elle avait vécu. Son cœur qui avait faillit flancher quelques heures auparavant en était la preuve. Elle était à bout de souffle. Il était donc normal qu'elle demande une soirée de déni. Pas vraiment déni en fait, plus d'omission. Elle le savait très bien que ce n'était pas « normal » que ça soit Rosalie, Emmett et moi dans cette chambre ! Ça aurait dû être Edward, à la limite Alice.

Alice. Je n'arrivais pas encore à me faire à l'idée qu'elle m'avait largué. Elle ne l'avait pas dit aussi clairement, mais c'était bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. En douceur, elle m'avait repoussé. Après 85 ans, de vie commune. Après 83 ans de mariage. Elle m'avait largué. Comme d'habitude, elle devait avoir une bonne raison. Je lui faisais confiance. Si elle pensait que c'était pour le mieux alors soit. Mais il n'empêche que j'en ressentais une tristesse certaine. Notre couple n'était peut-être pas aussi puissant que celui d'Esmée et Carlisle ou encore Rosalie et Emmett, nous ressemblions plus à des amis indissociables avec prime, mais les petits moments de tendresse entre nous allait me manquer. Dans le fond c'est la seule chose qui allait changer entre nous. Les caresses et le sexe. Chose qui avait depuis quelque temps, drastiquement diminué. Au profil d'accolade et câlin sobre. Mais 83 années de mariage ne s'enterrent pas en trois jours. Ce qui me permettait de ne pas m'effondrer, était le seul fait que je savais, que ma meilleure amie allait toujours être là pour moi, comme elle m'avait dit. Et que je le savais, elle n'avait pas fait ça sans raison. Et puis... Mes problèmes de couple... ou de non-couple plutôt, n'étaient rien, pour le moment. Ce n'était pas le plus important. Le plus important pour l'instant était Bella. Bella que mon crétin de frère avait brisé. Saleté de victorien.

Vraiment c'était une époque qui m'avait soulevé le cœur ça ! L'époque victorienne avec tous ses préceptes! Les hommes étaient devenus de vraies lavettes! C'était une vraie horreur ! Par chance, je n'étais pas encore avec les Cullen à l'époque... je n'avais pas eu à faire semblant... je n'avais, dieu merci, pas eu à me fondre dans cette époque. J'étais encore sauvage. À cette époque, j'errais avec Peter Et Charlotte au gré du vent, traversant l'Amérique. Qu'est-ce qu'on a pu ce foutre de leur gueule avec Peter ! Tous ses hommes, coincé et émotif ! Tout ce qu'était Edward... Et comme un malheur n'arrive, rarement seul, Edward en plus d'être en victorien, il était un ado victorien! Un éternel frustré. Un gamin qui oscille entre ses désirs et ses préceptes. Un garçon, même pas encore un homme, qui, à jamais ne pourrait comprendre la plupart des concepts adulte. Il était comme tous les ados, amoureux de ses fantasmes, obéissant aux valeurs et morales transmis soigneusement par papa et maman. Edward ne dérogerais jamais de sa morale. Edward avait été transformé avant d'avoir terminé sa croissance mentale. Bien sûr ce n'était pas aussi dramatique qu'un enfant-vampire, mais 17 ans était un âge trop immature pour un l'a gardé l'éternité durant. Malgré qu'encore là c'était question d'exception. Certain, à 17 ans sont, plus mature que des adulte, mais Edward n'avait pas eu de chance : Humain, il était un fils de riche ET il venait d'une époque ou malheureusement, les fils à papa ne devenaient, des hommes pratiquement qu'à l'âge de 25 ans ! Edward était donc comme un enfant ! Un gamin impétueux et gâté. Il réclamait on lui donnait ! Rien n'avait vraiment changé, Carlisle et Esmée agissait avec leur « fils ainé » comme Élisabeth et Antony Masen ont surement agit avec lui. Le gâtant, le pourrissant, lui passant tous ses caprices. Comme entrainer une humaine dans un monde trop dangereux pour elle, puis l'abandonner salement, obligeant toute une famille à partir, sans au-revoir. Un vrai désastre.

La voir, discutant tranquillement avec nous, installer sur son lit, essayant de faire de son mieux pour endormir sa douleur, serra mon cœur mort. Bien qu'elle ai reprit quelque couleur, dû à son repas, elle restait d'une teinte cadavérique et ses cernes étaient aussi grosses que le grand canyon. Je me promis, que j'allais tout faire pour lui rendre son sourire, sa vivacité. Elle commençait à fatiguer. Je le sentais dans ses émotions, mais ça se voyait aussi. Elle avait depuis une dizaine de minute tendance à bailler. J'étais sûr que si Emmett ce la fermerait, plus de cinq minutes, elle s'endormirait là. Un coup d'œil vers le réveil m'indiqua qu'il était près de 22h. Pas très tard pour un vendredi soir, mais la journée -voir le mois- avait été épuisante. Profitant d'un répit en deux histoires je pris la parole.

- Bella, tu ferais mieux d'aller au lit. Tu dors debout...

Trop fatiguée, pour répondre elle fit un signe de tête avant de prendre ce qui semblait être son pyjama et disparu dans la salle de bain. À peine dix minutes plus tard elle était de retour et couchée entre ses draps. Rose et Emmett n'avait pas bougé du rocking chair et j'étais toujours affaler sur la chaise de bureau. Sans même nous avoir concertés, nous savions que nous ne quitterions pas cette chambre avant le lendemain. La phrase de Charlie nous inquiétait un peu et Bella n'avait pas l'air d'être assez en forme pour être laissée à elle-même. Et puis, je ne crois pas, qu'elle voudrait que l'on parte.

Comme pour affirmer ce que je venais de penser, une vague d'inquiétude me parvient de Bella. Elle nous regardait tous les trois tours à tour, elle était anxieuse. Assise dans son lit, se mordant la lèvre inférieure... Elle semblait en proie à un doute profond. Et j'avais l'intime conviction que cela venait du fait qu'elle avait peur qu'on disparaît. Que l'ont ne soit plus là à son réveil. Que les dernières heures, n'ai été qu'un mirage. Je lui envoyai une dose de calme et de léthargie.

- Dors Bella. Demain nous serons encore là. Nous ne bougerons pas de cette chambre. Bonne nuit.

-Aller Bella-au-bois-dormant ! Fait de beaux rêves ! Je veille sur ton sommeille petite sœur!

-Bonne nuit Bella. Nous ne partirons plus. Tant que tu voudras de nous. Promis.

A peine Rose avait-elle fini de parler qu'elle arrêta de lutter contre Morphé, elle s'endormit. Après avoir éteint la lumière, vu que nous n'en avions nullement besoin je me réinstallai sur la chaise de bureau, près pour une nuit de veille. Doucement, nous tombâmes tous dans nos penser. Ressassant la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

~ OooOooOooO ~

Out POV

Les heures avaient coulé, doucement, rythmer par les battements cardiaques de la seule humaine présente dans la maison. Les trois vampires, étaient presque immobiles. Perdus dans leurs pensés, certaine plus joyeuses que d'autres. Emmett se berçait tranquillement dans l'antique rocking chair de la grand-mère Swan. Cette berçante devait avoir environ le même âge que lui. Il se rappelait vaguement en avoir eu un, dans sa maison lorsqu'il était encore humain. Ses mains caressaient légèrement les cheveux de sa dulcinée. Rosalie, confortablement installer sur les genoux de son mari, réfléchissait à son attitude envers la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement à quelques pas. Elle s'en voulait énormément, mais dans un sens, elle était convaincue qu'elle avait raison... Bella ne DEVAIT pas gâcher son humanité. Elle DEVAIT pouvoir profiter de son pouvoir d'enfanté. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu faire. Mais cette fois-ci, elle savait. Elle n'abandonnerait pas Bella, être près d'elle n'allait pas nécessairement gâcher sa vie. Un peu plus loin, Jasper était en pleine contemplation. Il couvrait d'un regard doux l'humaine endormie. Il était celui qui était le plus près du lit. À peine un mètre de distance. Son odeur lui arrivait par vague à chaque respiration, titillant son instinct. Mais pour la première fois, il n'avait pas envie de la boire. Oui son sang l'appelait, mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller. Pas cette fois. Bella avait tellement confiance en lui, il ne pouvait pas la trahir. Pas elle, pas celle qui lui faisait le plus confiance au monde! Plus confiance même que ça propre famille ! Elle l'avait dit elle-même : Elle remettait sa vie entre ses mains. Il était fier de la confiance qu'elle lui accordait et il jurait que tant et aussi longtemps qu'il serait sur cette terre, il allait la protéger. Elle serait heureuse et il en faisait le serment.

Tout était tellement calme, tellement reposant. Aucun son. Et c'était pour cette raison que les instants qui suivirent furent encore plus choquant pour les trois vampires. Tout d'abord, ce fut un rythme cardiaque qui s'accéléra... puis Jasper sentit la peur monter. Un souffle, sortit des lèvres entrouvertes d'Isabella : « Edward... » À peine murmurer... puis tout s'enchaîna !

- Edward... Edward, s'il te plait ! Non... revient ! Edward...Edward! EDWARD!

Son cœur battait à présent frénétiquement... Les vampires se regardaient... ne sachant quoi faire. Devait-il agir ? Jasper allait envoyer une vague de calme lorsque l'enfer se déchaîna.

- !

Bella se redressa d'un seul coup dans son lit, à tout vitesse, les mains écraser sur sa poitrine, hurlant comme une déchaînée. Sanglotant au travers de ses cris. La peur, la douleur, la honte, l'anéantissement... tout se mêlait pour le pauvre Jasper qui peinait à remettre de l'ordre dans le fouillis émotionnel qui l'avait prit par surprise. Puis, aussi vite que c'est arrivé, tout cessa. Bella se recoucha sur le côté, calmant ses respirations. Passant une main sur ses yeux pour effacer les traces de ses larmes. Doucement elle fit comme chaque matin. Sous les yeux surpris du trio, elle se leva, s'entourant dans sa douillette en alla à la fenêtre pour voir le soleil se lever. Elle posa son front contre la vitre froide, laissant la frustration et la colère l'envahir. Mais aujourd'hui était mieux. Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas seule. Lorsque le soleil envahi la chambre dix minutes plus tard, elle leva la tête. Et pour la première fois depuis deux mois, elle fit un sourire au ciel. Puis elle tourna la tête vers ses amis, sa famille. Les dévorants du regard quelque seconde avant de partir prendre une douche bien chaude.

Aujourd'hui, Bella Swan repartait du bon pied. Alors qu'elle quittait la chambre, les Hales sortir un peu de leur torpeur... mais que c'était-il donc passer ? Ils n'avaient pas voulu l'approcher ou lui parler, respectant son besoin évidant de solitude... mais la question qu'ils se posaient était : était-ce toujours comme ça? Bella enduraient-elle cela, toutes les nuits ? Qu'avaient-ils donc fait ! Jasper, était pour sa part rassurer. Parce que lui, il avait senti le sentiment prédominant, lorsqu'elle les avait fixés... l'espoir. Isabella Marie Swan transpirait l'espoir en les regardant. Tout irait mieux maintenant... il l'espérait lui aussi. De tout son cœur mort. Il alla ce poster devant la fenêtre, laissant les rayons du soleil matinal lui frôler la peau... révélant aux yeux extérieurs les milliers de diamants de sa peau. Ses yeux brillaient aussi de mille feux : Espoir, confiance et détermination. Jasper Whitlock Hale était de retours.


	5. Chapitre 4

Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abords, NON je ne suis pas morte ! et oui, vous avez bien vu un nouveau chapitre ! Tout frais tout chaud ! Vous le devez à Mariakurama qui a accepté la lourde tâche de corriger les chapitres et de me botter les fesses pour que je les écrive ! Donc une bonne main d'applaudissement pour Mariakurama ! Donc voilà ! Je vous conseil de relire le chapitre d'avant, vu que j'ai posté il y a une éternité. Et je vous promets solennellement de ne plus laisser autant de temps entre les chapitres Bon je me tais et je vous laisse a ce que vous voulez vraiment lire !

Bella avait passé un bon moment dans la salle de bain, décidant que pour repartir du bon pied il fallait commencer par soi-même. Ce qui incluait un bon bain revigorant avec essence de menthe et soins corporels… Attention, Bella n'était pas de ces filles qui passent trois heures chaque jour dans la salle de bain ! Mais aujourd'hui, elle voulait faire un effort. Pour elle-même. Comme pour se récompenser d'avoir réussi à passer au travers des événements dramatiques qui avaient géré sa vie ces derniers mois. Bon ok, pas encore totalement, mais Bella était sur la bonne voie et elle le savait. Elle s'attribua donc une heure et demie dans la salle d'eau – un événement exceptionnel, elle qui n'y passait en général pas plus de trente minutes ! Tout y passa. Elle ouvrit même le kit de crèmes pour corps et visage que sa mère lui avait offert quand elle était partie pour Forks ! Une délicieuse odeur fruitée oui, mais la jeune demoiselle n'en voyait pas la nécessité pour la pluvieuse ville nordique. En fait, depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici, elle avait bien changé ! Elle ne portait plus ses vêtements ajustés ou plus ou moins sexy… pourquoi faire alors qu'on gèle dans cet enfer de pluie ? Elle avait préféré les pulls épais et chauds. Mais là, près d'un an s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée, elle devrait s'être habituée à la température, non ? Aujourd'hui on était samedi, elle pouvait se permettre un essai… et puis s'il faisait trop froid elle pourrait toujours se changer. Dans un sens, c'était une bonne chose. Cela ramènerait la vrai Bella. Pas celle qui ne jure que par son petit copain, pas celle qui se cache pour tout, pas celle qui ne peut se défendre seule. Celle qu'elle était avant. Celle qui avait assez de mordant pour se défendre seule et assez de liberté pour faire ses choix. Non pas qu'elle était de celles qui étaient de toutes les fêtes et toujours suivie par des dizaines de leur espèce. Vous savez, celles qui vont toujours aux toilettes en meute ! Bella avait toujours été un peu dans l'ombre, effacée, un bouquin à la main. Mais elle n'était pas invisible non plus. Elle sortait parfois, faisait des bêtises aussi…pas souvent par contre, sa mère avait besoin d'encadrement alors pas question d'être écervelée ! Fière de sa décision, elle s'enroula dans un peignoir et entra dans sa chambre d'un air décidé.Les trois vampires l'attendaient dans la cuisine.

Elle s'engouffra dans son placard, poussant les habits « Forksiens » vers le fond gauche. Et là, tout au fond à droite, une collection de vêtements qui n'avaient pas vu la lumière du jour depuis plusieurs mois. « Commençons doucement ! » se attrapa un joli chandail vert pomme. Léger et ajusté. Il avait un profond décolleté… qui n'en était pas un. Une bande de tissu blanc coupait le col avant la naissance de sa poitrine. Il avait beau être serré sur le corps, il restait décent. Elle attrapa un jean de sa collection « avant » c'est-à-dire à sa taille et pas ces trucs plus masculins qu'elle portait habituellement… quoique très confortable ! Elle choisit un ensemble de sous-vêtements adapté à sa tenue et enfila le tout. Un coup d'œil dans le miroir de son placard et elle apprécia le résultat. Elle ne faisait ni potiche, ni pétasse, ni esquimau. Elle était juste normale. Le chandail faisait ressortir ses formes sans mettre l'accent dessus. Elle tressa rapidement ses cheveux et glissa dans son cou une chaînette soutenant une étoile. Elle se retrouvait. Outre le froid, elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à garder le style « pull écrasant » tout ce temps. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir la jalousie maladive d'Edward devait jouer… Sûrement qu'inconsciemment elle n'avait pas retrouvé son style une fois l'accoutumance terminée pour ne pas déranger le vampire. Comme pour ses cheveux. Elle les laissait toujours détachés depuis. Son odeur était moins volatile, qu'il disait, lorsque sa peau était moins dénudée. Étrange puisqu'Alice voulait toujours lui relever les cheveux… Secouant la tête, elle décida de laisser Edward où il était, c'est-à-dire loin d'elle. Une pointe de douleur lui rappela les circonstances de son départ, mais elle se reprit vite : elle n'était pas seule. Et d'ailleurs, ils devaient l'attendre depuis des lustres ! Elle se dépêcha de rejoindre la cuisine. Mais on a beau changer de look, on ne se refait pas. Ses chaussettes la firent déraper sur les marches en bois bien cirées. Et dans un cri strident elle s'élança dans les airs. Elle retomba sur le fessier dans un « AOUTCH ! » tonitruant. Elle avait atterrit sur le tapis moelleux posé au pied des escaliers pour cette unique raison… Elle remercia mentalement Charlie pour sa prévenance. Une douleur au dos lui rappela que si le tapis était parfait pour la réceptionner, les escaliers pour leur part étaient durs. Très durs. Une voix chantante lui démontra qu'elle avait eu un public pour sa cascade matinale.

- Hé bien Bella ! C'était une entrée fracassante !

Rosalie avait un sourire accroché aux lèvres, mais pas moqueur comme le pensa d'abord Bella. Emmett pour sa part ne se cachait pas pour se foutre de sa gueule : il riait comme un bossu ! Et ce pauvre Jasper avait un air hébété…

- Mouais…Fracassante pour mon pauvre derrière quoique le tapis a fait son office ! Au lieu de te moquer aide-moi à me relever Rose… Ton mari et Jasper n'ont pas l'air en service.

La blonde lui tendit la main sans se départir de son sourire et Bella pu se mettre sur ses pieds, lançant au passage un regard noir à l'escalier. Elle se frotta le dos en grimaçant de douleur. Jasper fini d'évaluer la situation.

- Attend, tu veux dire que ce tapis est là juste pour ça ?! Tu fais souvent des galipettes de ce genre ?

- Euh… Oui ? Et euuh…oui ? Attends tu n'es pas encore au courant de ma chance démoniaque ?!

Emmett regarda l'humaine devant lui d'un air sceptique, se grattant le cuir chevelu, avant de couper son frère qui s'apprêtait à répondre :

- En fait on pensait que c'était le petit frère qui exagérait pour se trouver une excuse à ta surprotection. Finalement il avait peut-être raison…

- En fait, il y a exagération. Je ne suis pas SI malchanceuse. Je suis maladroite, surtout le matin. En fait c'est surtout que j'ai un don pour me fourrer dans des situations étranges ou dangereuses… Pour d'autres exemples, voir le chapitre « Amie avec des vampires ».

Avec un sourire ironique, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et tout en préparant son repas elle continua :

- Mais tu as raison Emmett, votre frère me surprotégeait trop. En fait la plus part du temps il provoquait une bonne partie des « évènements malchanceux » qui me sont arrivés depuis que je vous connais. Il fut un temps ou je n'avais pas de garde du corps avec de super-pouvoirs ni de super-force pour me défendre… et j'ai SURVÉCU !

Elle engloutit sur ces mots une bonne bouchée de son déjeuner, un grand sourire sur son visage.

- Sauf que lorsqu'on voit le saut périlleux que tu viens de faire, on se demande bien comment t'as fait ! souffla Jasper ironique.

Un regard noir de la part de l'humaine et une claque solidaire de Rosalie derrière la tête plus tard, il lança un :

- Mais c'est vrai non ?

Ce qui eu pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère qui était resté tout de même plus ou moins lourde depuis la veille. Le temps de la discussion approchait, et ils le savaient tous, les rendant un peu nerveux. Ils allaient devoir faire le point sur les derniers mois et décider de la marche à suivre pour le futur. Et continuer de faire comme si de rien n'était n'était pas la solution.

C'est donc pour cela qu'ils s'installèrent dans le salon dès que Bella eu fini de manger. Charlie n'étant pas là, autant en profiter ! Oh, elle avait bien essayé de reculer le moment le plus possible, en rangeant la table de cuisine, lavant ses couverts… Elle était même remontée se laver les dents. Mais là elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Ils étaient donc tous installés, Rosalie sur les genoux d'Emmett lui-même dans le sofa avec Bella installée à ses côtés. Jasper pour sa part avec un peu hésité. Il voulait vraiment être près de Bella pour lui montrer qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui autant qu'en Rose ou Emmett… Mais bon, être trop près n'était pas vraiment une super idée non plus. Il avait donc renoncé et s'était installé face à eux, sur le sol. De tout façon pour un vampire le sofa ou le sol, ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance. Un moment passa sans que quiconque ne fasse mine de commencer. Bella fini par pousser un soupir. Vraiment la situation ne risquait pas de se débloquer toute seule !

-Bon… on sait tous que l'ont doit en parler. Mais sérieusement, moi je ne sais pas par où commencer ! Je veux dire, on a sûrement tous une version différente en fonction de nos ressentis et de nos actions.

- Bah par le début ce serais une bonne idée !

- Le début, Emmett ? Vraiment ?

Jasper sentit une vague d'amusement venant de Bella. Il était particulièrement perplexe, puisque la situation n'avait rien de drôle et qu'en plus elle avait l'air totalement sérieuse, ne laissant pas voir son amusement du tout.

- Ok alors le commencement : Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Bella Marie Swan, et je suis née le vendredi 13 septembre (c'est sûrement de là que me viens ma chance légendaire !) de l'année 1987 ici à Forks. Je…

- Ok, ok, peut-être pas le début !

Un sourire malicieux égayait les lèvres de la jeune fille. Et les vampires de la pièce étaient un peu sous le choc. Bella n'avait pas vraiment démontré un comportement malicieux du temps ou elle côtoyait Edward. Elle paraissait plutôt fade en fait. Un peu effacée. Gentille, charmante avec un cœur gros comme le monde mais sans plus. À croire que finalement ils ne la connaissaient pas tant que cela. Et CELA leur fit mal. Parce que c'était la preuve qu'Edward avait fait bien plus de dégâts qu'ils ne le pensaient. Rosalie fut celle qui prit les commandes. C'était la mieux placée. Emmett était encore trop sous le choc de savoir qu'il n'avait pas le monopole de l'humour facile et Jasper essayait de parler le moins possible pour ne pas trop respirer.

- Commence par ton dernier anniversaire. C'est le plus simple.

- Ok. Alors… Quand Ed... IL m'a ramené à la maison après, il y avait beaucoup de tension. Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas normal - outre le fait que j'avais failli servir de repas.

En disant ces mots, elle planta son regard dans celui de Jasper tout en lui faisant un sourire d'excuse. En voyant le regard du vampire blond se faire encore une fois coupable et triste, elle lui envoya une grosse vague de confiance et d'amour. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour chacun d'eux. Il avait le don d'empathie, autant s'en servir pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir coupable. Ce qui semblait fonctionner vu le regard de gratitude qu'il lui retourna.

- Donc, il y avait cette tension étrange. Même Charlie l'avait remarqué. J'ai eu beau essayer d'apaiser la situation, il semblait faire la sourde oreille. Il m'évitait et je le voyais bien. Il ne restait même plus la nuit. Je voyais qu'il était en train de m'échapper. Dans le fond, je savais déjà qu'il allait me quitter. En fait, c'est comme si je l'avais toujours su. Et qu'à ce moment là, tout devenait réel. J'avais beau me débattre pour essayer de le garder près de moi, il partait. Doucement mais sûrement. Il devenait plus froid, plus distant chaque jour.

La douleur sourde dans la poitrine de Bella était revenue. Plus elle approchait du moment fatidique de l'histoire, plus sa voix devenait incertaine et tremblante. Son cœur recommençait à battre de manière erratique. Sa souffrance devenait physique. Jasper fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant, il lui envoya une vague d'apaisement, une dose de courage aussi, pour continuer son histoire et un soupçon d'amour pour lui rappeler qu'ils étaient revenus, qu'ils l'aimaient.

- Puis il y eu ce jour-là. Après la sortie des cours il a voulu aller faire une « balade » en forêt. On n'est pas allé très loin. Je pouvais encore distinguer la maison – du moins l'emplacement de manière vague. Et là, l'enfer s'est déchaîné.

Bella était vraiment reconnaissante du don de Jasper. Parce qu'à ce moment sans lui elle n'aurait probablement pas pu continuer. Une rupture fait toujours mal. Une rupture comme celle-ci fait plus que mal, elle arrache le cœur, empêchant la guérison.

- Il a commencé par me dire que vous deviez quitter la ville immédiatement. Soi-disant que Carlisle attirait trop l'attention dû à son âge. Puis il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus de moi. Qu'il était « las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas lui ». Il m'a dit que je ne lui apportais rien de bon. Il m'a demandé de ne rien faire de téméraire pour le bien de Charlie et que pour sa part il me promettait de disparaître de ma vie. Que ça serait comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Il m'a aussi informé que vous étiez déjà partis. Sans un au revoir. Puis il est parti. Et j'ai fait le truc le plus stupide de ma vie : j'ai essayé de le retrouver. J'avais tellement mal. J'avais l'impression de m'être fait arracher le cœur. J'ai fini par me perdre complètement dans la forêt.

Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Une boule avait pris naissance dans sa gorge. Elle revivait encore et encore les heures dans cette forêt sombre et froide. Une main glacée attrapa la sienne et la pressa doucement. Elle releva les yeux pour tomber dans ceux ocre foncé de Jasper.

- Je suis dé…

- Si tu dis que tu es désolé, je trouverais un moyen de t'arracher la langue !

Un faible sourire ornait les lèvres de Bella. Un éclat malicieux tentait de briller au travers de ses larmes.

- Ok, je ne le dirais pas !

- Jaaaaspeeerr…

Ne prenant pas en compte le faux ton menaçant de Bella, il lui fit un grand sourire qui voulait bien dire « Ben quoi ! » C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un vrai sourire comme ça sur le visage du vampire blond. Il évitait par-dessus tout de montrer ses dents en général. Les humains, déjà pas très à l'aise avec lui dans les parages risquaient la crise cardiaque en voyant ses dents. En fait TOUS les Cullen évitaient de montrer leurs dents aux autres… mais en sa présence ils n'avaient jamais fait attention sauf lui. C'était assez troublant. Elle avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment le même Jasper. Un rire tonitruant brisa le silence. Emmett avait l'air de trouver très drôle que la petite humaine toute fragile essaie de menacer le fameux Major Jasper Whitlock Hale.

Mais le moment de détente était terminé. Elle devait continuer son récit. Oui le « pire » était passé, mais elle souffrait quand même. Mais pour avancer, pour réussir à guérir vraiment elle devait terminer de raconter les derniers mois. C'était le premier pas à faire. Elle rassembla son énergie, serra doucement la main de Jasper comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient vraiment là et tangibles puis elle le relâcha pour ne pas l'incommoder plus qu'il ne fallait. Jasper se redressa, se replaçant automatiquement dans une position plus « confortable », autrement dit plus humaine. Il savait que la suite serait dure : elle allait expliquer les sentiments qui tourbillonnaient autour d'elle avec force.

- Je me suis perdue dans les bois. J'ai été retrouvée seulement vers le milieu de la nuit. Les jours qui ont suivi, je n'en ai pas vraiment de souvenirs. J'étais comme anesthésiée. Puis au bout de deux semaines environs, mon cousin Jacob en a eu assez.

A ces mots les vampires eurent l'air intrigué. Ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un cousin quelconque. Bella précisa donc :

- Jacob Black. Mon petit cousin en fait. C'est un indien Quileute. On s'appelle cousin tout de même vu qu'on a été élevés ensemble et que nous sommes très proches.

Black. Le nom sonnait comme un glas dans l'esprit des trois vampires. Il allait falloir éclaircir ce point. Mais plus tard. Pour l'instant il fallait laisser Bella continuer son histoire.

- Enfin bref, Jacob donc m'a hurlé que ce n'était pas moi. Que sa Bella ne se replierait pas comme ça, que je devais me bouger et essayer de m'en sortir. Il n'a jamais eu de tact… et encore moins de diplomatie ! Mais ça a eu l'avantage de me réveiller. J'ai vu que je faisais vraiment beaucoup de mal à mon père, à Jake et à mon « oncle » Billy aussi. Ils avaient peur et je les comprends. Alors j'ai essayé. Je me suis remise à manger et à parler. Je passais toute mes journée avec mon cousin - il me « réparait » en quelque sorte. Il était comme mon soleil personnel. Quand j'étais avec lui, je me sentais comme complète à nouveau. Il rebouchait l'énorme trou que vous aviez laissé en partant. La nuit c'était une autre histoire. Je revivais encore et encore son départ. Votre abandon. Toutes les nuits c'est la même histoire. Je me réveille en hurlant entre 4h et 5h du matin. Puis je reste devant la fenêtre jusqu'au lever du jour. Au début je n'avais que de la tristesse et du désespoir puis la colère est apparue. Je me suis mise à le haïr. De toute la force de mon âme. Parce que j'ai fini par voir que tout était de sa faute. Qu'il m'avait manipulée. Qu'il m'ait fait croire qu'il m'aimerait pour toujours alors qu'en fait je n'étais qu'un animal de compagnie dont il s'était lassé. J'essaie tant bien que mal de vivre avec tout ça et sans Jacob je ne crois pas que j'y serais arrivé. J'ai donc traversé ces mois la tête dans le brouillard, la haine au ventre et le cœur déchiré. Mais j'avais mon soleil. Puis comme ça, il y a deux semaines il n'a plus donné de nouvelles. Mon oncle m'interdit d'aller le voir car il est malade. Mais il ne renvoie même pas les appels… J'étais de nouveau, seule. Puis vous êtes revenus.

Elle leva ses yeux pour les poser tour à tour sur chacun des êtres présents dans son salon. Les yeux plein d'espoir. Elle voulait voir qu'il était vraiment là. Et surtout qu'ils n'allaient pas disparaître. S'assurer qu'ils étaient bien « vivants » et non un quelconque trucage, une hallucination de son cerveau. Elle prit une bonne respiration, satisfaite de voir qu'il n'y avait plus cet espèce de poids qui l'empêchait de respirer sur sa poitrine. Le trou commençait à se boucher pour de bon aussi. Elle revivait. Enfin. Après tout ces mois d'horreur elle allait pouvoir être à nouveau heureuse. Pas la même, quelque chose s'était cassé au départ d'Edward et puis elle ne voulait PAS redevenir la Bella d'Edward. Elle voulait redevenir la Bella de Phœnix. La VRAIE Bella Swan. Pas celle qui n'essayait que de plaire à son petit copain allant jusqu'à effacer sa personnalité. Celle qui avait une personnalité un peu folle et qui s'en foutait comme de l'an quarante. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à retrouver Jacob et tout serait presque parfait.


End file.
